A Time For Love
by Kick-12
Summary: Its Christmas time. Barry is invited for a double date with Eddie and of course Iris, The only problem is that he needs a date what happens when he asks Caitlin to be his fake girlfriend with no feeling with each other, Just fake couple, But what if the fake suddenly turns opposites.
1. Chapter 1

**Omg Hi guys I'm back and I just came to say that I loved all of your guys comments thank you so much it means a lot to me, Now I'm sorry to say but that one-shot will not be a chapter story but this one will be 3 chapters so yeah. **

**If you're a Westallen then I suggest you read near the middle but you are a Snowbarry then read to the near the end but I promise this is all about Snowbarry only Westallen friendship since I like them better as friends. **

Maybe Barry was just going crazy maybe he was already Crazy or just insane with everything but Christmas was coming up and he was passing around well mostly everywhere he can go since he was the Flash, He was excited for Christmas the best holiday of the season but the only problem were the gifts he needed to find a perfect one for Iris and the others. (Caitlin,Cisco)

He was frustrated he couldn't give everyone one small little gift he needed to be creative for their personality he had stuff cover with and Cisco he just needed more time for the girls (Iris,Caitlin) It was shocking for him to need to find something special but he felt bad for Caitlin because of her dead fiance plus he just came back to Iris so he wanted to give her something special.

He tried the Jewelry store for Iris but he couldn't find anything that meant matter to him and Iris friendship so he gave up but he still needed to give Iris a special gift it was number one thing to find, Then he was more tired when he still needed to find Caitlin something he thought about a nice bracelet or necklace but he also wanted something grave for her.

He couldn't handle anymore he used his speed to travel to Joe west office making sure no ones sees him as he used his super speed leading him in the office where Joe was reading papers but half of them falling due to his speed making Joe sign while Barry smirked.**(Correct if im wrong but Joe does know about Barry powers right) ****  
><strong>

''Well I never get tired of that'' Joe chuckled at his adoptive son while staking some papers back up and giving Barry a proper hug since it was Christmas and it was the time to celebrate with family, Barry sat in a chair the opposite side of Joe he was pretty nervous to ask him about Iris but Joe always knew that Barry had a crush on Iris and was fine with it.

''Sorry but I actually a question to ask you, what is a special gift to give to Iris'' Barry asked and Joe was surprised by his question he would have thought Barry could get her a gift but he was wrong, Barry was getting nervous by Joe silent he thought he was mad at him but all Barry wanted to do was make Iris Christmas special and hope to give her a great gift.

''Um Barry I would have already guessed that you got Iris a gift'' Joe questioned while Barry licked his lips and threw his head back he was frustrated on himself of course everyone would think Barry Allen got something for Christmas.

''Thats the problem I can't find her a good gift I tried searching a Jewelry store for her but I want to give her something special since I just came back and I'm she is my best friend'' He explained and Joe gave him a small smile getting up from his desk and going to his safe opening it up and taking out a gold ring with a chains attach to make it like a necklace.

''This is my wife wedding band it meant a lot to her and she said one day she would give it to Iris for a special event but I always forget or never know when to give it to her I was actually planning on giving it to her on her next birthday but I think you should give it to her today as a gift'' Joe said holding the necklace tight while Barry was shocked he was willing to give it him.

''Joe I can't do that I can't take something from you, if you wife were here she would tell you to give it to her instead of me I would even feel guilty Like i'm stealing it from you I can just find her a different gift'' He said and stood up to leave while Joe put his hand on the air stopping him for going walking over to Barry and putting the necklace on his hand.

''Please I insist I haven't found a special day then today but instead of being mine it will be yours just give it her and I will find her another gift for her birthday and no excuses'' He said tightening the necklace to Barry's hand while he nodded and smiled using his super speed to get Joe's gift he had and returning back to him with 2 boxes a medium size and a small box.

''Thank Joe and Merry Christmas have a great New's year'' Placing the boxes on his desk and giving Joe a tight hug while he returned then Barry leaving with Iris gift in a small box that Joe gave him, Joe went to his desk opening the first medium gift gently finding a cup that said ''Number 1 Dad'' smiling and placing on the front of desk while opening his other gift lifting the box to find a gold watch placing on his wrist and smiling ''Merry Christmas Barry''

Barry rushed to Jitters with the necklace in his hand he was excited to give Iris her present but it still made him think he needed to give Caitlin her gift but he still had more time to give everyone their gift, He stood outside of Jitters looking through the window seeing mostly every waitress wearing a Santa Claus hat and celebrating the holiday.

He walked in and got gritted by most people and wishing him the holiday and he thanked everyone who had the spirit then walked to Iris who was taking a break texting on her phone and smiling, He walked up to her and sat in front of her and she lifter her head from the phone and gave Barry a wide smile.

''Barryy'' She squealed standing up while Barry did to with the same smile giving her a tight hug that were suppose to make Barry happy and the feeling for her grow but in some reason it wasn't, They pulled away and sat down to the table but Barry was waiting for the exact time to give her present and he was thinking now to make her more happy then she is.

''Oh my god I'm sorry I forgot to tell you Merry Christmas'' She said happily and Barry smirked he knew now was a perfect time to give her the present and he had to thank Joe west again if this all goes according to his plan in his head.

''You to Iris I actually have a present for you'' He grabbed the box from his jacket and put it up from her face and she was surprised with one brow raised she excepted him to give her the present later.

''My.. Mothers wedding band'' She said opening the box and holding on the necklace and Barry went wide eyes she didn't have a huge smile it small and sad and he intensity felt bad for taking the gift maybe he should have just got her a diamond necklace.

''Yeah um I found it in one in a box and thought it was beautiful so I wanted to give it you this was your mothers?'' The lie escaped and she chuckled and wiped a tear that she didn't fell she was just happy she got something that was from her mother.

''Yes I didn't even thought I could have anything from my mother, thank you Barry it's the best gift I could ever have'' She smiled and he did the same seeing her happy was making him happy he put the necklace on her neck and she gave him a bare hug plus a kiss on the cheek.

''Hold on let me get your gift'' She ran off hold the band with passion she loved her gift and hoped that Barry would like her gift to him, he waited and waited until one person he thought would not be here on this time Eddie.

''Hey Barry, Merry Christmas man'' Eddie told him with a bro hug and Barry did the same but Eddie wonder why Barry was actually here he came by because it was his break and he wanted to spend time with Iris who he loved with all his heart.

''You to man, are you here to pick up Iris'' Barry asked then he wanted to kick himself who else would he be picking up of course it was Iris he wasn't cheating on her right, Eddie chuckled at Barry he loved Barry's humor sometimes but sometimes there were just annoying or stupid.

''Yeah I'm taking her out for lunch I thought she deserves a little break since she has been working a lot here then Im going to take her out to dinner to celebrate'' He said with a smile and truth be told it was true she wouldn't come to Eddie until 11:30 but her regular shift to get out was 10 so he thought why not surprise her and take her out for a while.

''You know what how about you join me and Iris tonight I think she would like it and I would to it starts at 8'' Eddie asked and Barry got a little nervous for his answer was he going to watch Iris and Eddie lip lock the whole night he had to bring a date but who would be his date he didn't even had a girlfriend but only one thought came to him: bring a fake girlfriend

''Can I bring a date'' Barry asked with a smile he had a plan to bring a fake date so it wouldn't be so awkward if he did go but Eddie was surprise he didn't know Barry had a girlfriend Iris never told him anything ''Barry you have a girlfriend'' Eddie asked with a wide smile he was happy if he did have on it made him happy Barry had someone to take care of him

''Yeah you'll see her just don't tell Iris yet I want you guys to be surprise'' Barry answered and it was sure going to be a heck of a surprise if he managed to actually bring a date tonight but he has one person in his mind that might be able to help and that is a big MIGHT.

Iris finally came back with the gift for Barry but was more surprise to see Eddie she ran to him and gave him a tight hug but still had to give her gift to Barry, They pulled away and Iris stood in front of Barry holding out a small box which made Barry gently grab it opening it to a necklace crystal dog tag on the front 10 year strong friendship and the back was written I&B.

''I know it's probably not the best gift but that all I could think was special if you don't like it I can return it'' She said she felt bad that she got him a stupid gift and he got her an amazing gift that she was going to cherish the rest of her life, ''No, No I love it'' Barry said Putting on the dog tag he did love it, it made him realize that he was lucky to have Iris as a friend.

''Great and thanks for the gift Barry but me and Eddie have to go so I'll see you, are you joining us tonight for dinner Please Please Barry'' Iris begged she hasn't seen Barry in a while and he got her an amazing gift the polite thing for her to do was invite him to dinner, Barry smiled at her and nodded and she did the same overexerting while Eddie kept it to himself about the date until he saw it tonight.

Barry watched them leave in hand in hand suddenly there were kissing under a mistletoe outside and it was supposed to make Barry mad, angry and jealous but all he had on his face was a small smile seeing them laughing and happy. Barry rushed to S.T.A.R labs to give everyone their gifts but the only people at time was Cisco and

''Um guys were Caitlin she is usually the first one here now she tells me about my lateness, Merry Christmas Guys!'' Cisco and Wells both have a small laugh and Barry pulls out their gifts first goes to Wells in a straight line present and when he open it, it was new glasses which Barry explains to him how he needed new glasses and there were the same prescription and everything.

Next went to Cisco he showed him his gift of a new comics that just came out and Barry had to go around the world to get then he also got him new toys to make better for him, Eddie and Cisco were both very happy with their gift only to wait for Caitlin so Barry would give his gift to her.

''Caitlin you're finally here Merry Christmas'' Barry said with a smile as the brunette walked into the office looking tired having coffee in her hand and folder but he was excited to give her the gift and also had a plan for her.

''Yeah, I over slept and then when I actually getting here there were so much traffic oh and Merry Christmas to you to'' Caitlin told him with a light smile and walked over to her desk sitting down at organizing everything while Barry watched her with a small smile he thought it was cute she was in a rush and can still be the same old Caitlin.

''Um Caitlin I actually got you something I hope you uh like it'' He said walking over to her with a small box while Caitlin raised her head a little stunned that he got her something when she grabbed it to open it was a diamond bracelet with the letters B+C she stared at it for the longest time because she felt bad she didn't get anything for him.

''Its really beautiful Barry Allen but I can't take it.. I would feel bad because I didn't get you anything'' She said quietly feeling guilt rush over and Barry made a ''O'' with his lips but knew the perfect way for her to repay him back he gave her a smile.

''No take it but you can do me a favor.. so I got invited for a double date with Eddie and Iris and I kind of told them I was going to bring a date plus I had a girlfriend so can you pretend to be my fake girlfriend'' He asked kindly and Caitlin went wide eyes she never thought in her whole life that Barry would use her like this it made her sad.

''No Barry I will not do that, but first why would you even think about using me like that'' She said angrily and he knew she would get angry but he had no choice if he doesn't bring a date then he would look a fool it was better to bring Caitlin since he could kind-of get along with her.

'' I know and I will regret it for ever doing it again but just this one time please Caitlin it will only be for 2 hours I promise this is the only thing I'm asking for please this could be my Christmas gift from you'' Caitlin rolled her eyes angrily as Barry begged this was his only chance to show that he could get the girl and maybe a part of him just wanted to hang out with Caitlin tonight.

''Barry ugh you know what Fine but only this time for 2 hours only and I get to keep the bracelet now go I need to work'' She said and took the bracelet out of his hand and put it on her wrist making Barry smile as she looked up at him a tiny feeling of warmth floating in her stomach.

''Thank you so much Caitlin I promise you tonight will be fine I will pick you up at 8'' Barry said with a smile and Caitlin grinned at him and reached up to him kissing him lightly on the cheek making Barry stunned and have tingles through his skin as she kissed him.

''That was for the gift I really like it is beautiful and don't think that you getting anymore of that now if you excuse me'' She said leaving out of the office while Barry stayed still felling her lips on his cheek feeling things that he wasn't suppose to feel but he didn't care, He touched his cheek and smiled maybe tonight wont be so bad with Caitlin.

* * *

><p>Barry was in his room putting his tie correctly since he was wearing a suit and there were all going to a fancy restaurant at least that's what Iris told him, He was happy and a little nervous that Caitlin could still be mad at him but every time he touched his cheek or even thinks about Caitlin he doesn't get nervous anymore like something in his guts is tell him something.<p>

Barry shook off the thoughts and finally got his tie ready looking at his watch it read 7:53 usually guys would be crazy if there were late to pick up their date but Barry weren't those type of man he was more in capable to not be late. Barry knocked on Caitlin door when his watch hit 7:58 and he flashed through the whole apartments while he tried to fix his suit quickly until Caitlin gets the door.

Barry looked up when the door open and the only thing he was breathless when he saw Caitlin, Caitlin wore a long strapless red dress with diamonds that crossed near her stomach showing some of her chest and high slits that showed her left leg and some of her thigh She picked out red heel and put make up on keeping her hair curly but much curlier than she usually does just looser.

''You have been staring at me for a long time if you want me to change I could I just picked this out because it was more like Christmas'' Caitlin said to Barry who was staring at her for the longest time it was even hard for her to count even though she kind of liked it the view from her Barry did look good in a black tux it just fitted him.

''No No its just you look very beautiful tonight, um not that you don't look beautiful any day.. I think you look very pretty everyday I uh mean beautiful um should we go'' Barry said nervously he could already feel the sweat and heat from his forehead and he probably blushing very red but Caitlin thought it was a very nice complement so she just smiled and nodded.

They linked their arms together and Barry used his super speed to go to the restaurant Iris texted him to go to, Once they hit the destination Caitlin fixed herself up since the wind hit her with full power and Barry watched her she was beautiful and he couldn't help but stare he never really notice Caitlin in a red dress plus showing a little cleavage which he made sure not to look at the whole time.

''Are you ready Girlfriend'' He teased and she knew it was all fake none of it was real tonight so she gave him a smile and nodded and he grabbed her hands and put it with his while Caitlin felt froze she felt shocks run through her body but it was a good kind like she never wants to let go of Barry's hand and Barry looked down at their hands looking toward to her wrist she still had the bracelet on making Barry smirk as they stepped in.

Caitlin and Barry looked over some tables trying to find Iris and Eddie but there were nowhere to be seen until Iris popped out with a huge smile on her face when she looked between Caitlin and Barry, she certainly did not know Barry had a date or even a girlfriend he usually doesn't tell anyone anyway so there was really nothing to be mad for.

''Caitlin so this is Barry date Eddie told me he was going to bring its so Good to see you!" Iris said to her hugging her and Caitlin hugged back it was always good to talk to Iris she was a very nice person to talk to you and could under stand many things, Barry and Eddie saw each other and hugged each other while he greeted Caitlin and she greeted him.

''Wow its so nice to see you to Iris and its great meeting you Eddie so how about me go to our table and order'' Caitlin said with a wide smile and looked at Barry who was staring at her in a light smile showing his dimples he couldn't help it she was really good at this being his fake girlfriend he was more than happy that she wasnt mad at him anymore.

''Uhh no no, we are not going anywhere right now'' Iris said with a smirk as she turned to Eddie who had the same reaction making Barry and Caitlin more confused as they rose their brows at them, Then Iris rolled her eyes playfully and pointed up with Barry and Caitlin looking up both shocked on what they saw a Mistletoe they stared at each other with wide eyes.

Barry looked back at Iris and Eddie who were waiting for the kiss to actually happen Now a crowd of people lining around them as they stared at the lovely couple, Barry now turned his attention to Caitlin who bit her lip and shrugged he bit the inside of his cheek and nodded his head slowly. Caitlin reached up to Barry leaning close to him feeling the heat through each others body as she kissed him on the cheek.

The crowd booed them as they didn't see any lip action so they chanted ''Lips!, Lips!, Lips!'' even Iris and Eddie were chanting the words making Barry slightly turn to their direction and nod, Barry turned back to Caitlin and cupped one of her cheek with his hand and leaned forward closely so his lips were only a inches to her the only thing he muttered was ''sorry'' before crashing his lips to her soft ones.

Now they both couldn't feel the air or the cheering the crowd was making at all, all they can hear or feel was there soft lips exploring each others they wanted more for sake they needed more but what happen to everything fake that wanting them to want more to want Barry to touch every part of her body and Caitlin for her to feel the warmth of his body on hers.

They finally pulled away the distance between each other and stared into each others eyes as the crowd continued with the applause but the only thing between them was their eyes searching each other with passion, They both had a feeling in their stomach when they thought about the kiss they couldn't get over each others lips it was hard to concentrate.

''Okay now lets eat because I am sure one hell of a hungry man how about you guys?'' Eddie said with a smile breaking each others eye contact as they turned to him and nodded making Iris smiling more as she saw Barry clear his throat and Caitlin having a faint blush on her cheek she thought it was super cute on how they were together.

''Yeah come on lets go'' Barry said to Caitlin as the crowd almost disappeared making Caitlin nod with a small smile as he put his hand into hers and followed Iris and Eddie but one thing they were both worried about was the feeling that they had, thinking about their hands together, the kisses they had with each other and everything about them making them think it was fake no feeling or anything but why are they suddenly wanting more and more.

**Okay that's the end of the first chapter I will try to make Chapter 2 as fast as I can so please enjoy this fanfiction I tried to make a Christmas story since The flash's new episode is about Christmas and I am pretty excited to see the episode, I can hope they will be some Snowbarry but maybe not since Ronnie is coming back in this episode. **

**Okay so thanks to all the reviews I got its amazing I didn't think the One-shot I worked on was even great but thanks guys you guys really made me happy with the reviews: **

**Anne- Thank you! :) **

**Guest- Thank you and I know what you mean lol :) **

**Guest- Thank you so much but I'm sorry that was just a one-shot not a chapter story :)**

**XD- Thank you so much and I will try to make more One-shots about this Ship I love it :)**

**Guest- Thank you! for your amazing words but I'm sorry I can not continue that One-shot maybe in the future and thank you for your ideas I am sure thinking about making one of those as a one-shots :) **

**Joe- Thank you and lol thank you I just realize that her hair was brown when I was always looking at it from different angles I thought it was Strawberry Blonde lol :) **

**phuong1317- I promise that I will try my best to make more and I totally agree with you about Iris falling with the Flash not Barry and I felt the same way when I saw the crossover episode to lol :) **

**Thank you guys so much for reading this story and my other One-shot I love all of you guys for all the reviews, favorites and follows I got Thank you guys so much see you Chapter 2 :) **

**-Kristina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guy's So I am so so happy to see a lot of people either read or enjoyed my other chapter well I have a feeling that this one is going to better than the first chapter, I'm writing Chapter 3 in a New year version since I'll probably update it at that time so yeah excited for that hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

Dinner went on with the couples it wasn't silent but there were some awkwardness, Barry and Caitlin tried to stop any feelings they had and tried to be a fake couple like they were suppose to be if they wanted to think they always have it when dinner ends but for now they need to stop anything and act like a couple.

''So tell me guys how did you lovebirds end up together'' Iris asked Barry and Caitlin with a smile and held Eddie's hand and Barry was thinking hard he never thought of the question popping in his head he had everything planned but the questions it was hard to come up with.

''Yeah Barry tell them, it's funny Barry is always the one who loves telling the story on how we ended up isn't that right honey'' Caitlin said using her acting but also her bitterness on him since she also forgot about any questions and this is one reason why she didn't want to agree to this in the first place it's just wasn't her.

''Oh well as you guys can know by now I always stop by her office a lot and work, and at first seeing Caitlin I thought she was bossy, rude and guarded but after to get to actually know her I knew thought that I would like her but I did and it happen, I asked her out the day I knew I loved her and it was the best day in my life till now''

Barry explained looking at Caitlin with a smile and she was blushing lightly he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles knowing they still had to be a couple but Caitlin was fluttering inside she loved the way he told them, she knew it was Barry and he was just acting but Caitlin didn't know why she had a feelings in her stomach.

''And it was the best day of my life to because I knew I loved Barry when I saw the real person in him'' Caitlin said with a smile looking start at Barry who was staring back at her, Iris stared at them and smiled she was happy for both of them Barry used to tell her about Caitlin's old boyfriend/fiance and how it ended terrible and all he wanted to do was put a smile on her face.

''That's so cute, you know Caitlin I've known Barry my whole life and not once have I heard talk about a woman.. you were actually the first woman he actually mentions'' Iris said and Barry blushed lightly looking down so no one would notice him while Caitlin rose her brow in suspension to her Barry would only mention Iris she couldn't go off one day if he didn't mention Iris.

''Really, Honey I didn't know this I surely hope it was only good stuff you said about me'' Caitlin said with a fake voice and smile she tried really hard to overcome this she needed to but it wasn't so easy, Barry was surprised by her voice and he felt her grip his hand because he hasn't answer anything yet.

''Of course sweetie I would never say anything bad to the woman I love'' Barry said gripping her hand lightly and she calmed down while Iris and Eddie looked at them at laughed to them they were like a humor couple or a couple you could see in the 90's.

''You know what I'm kind of thirsty do you want to come to the bar with Barry for a couple of minutes'' Eddie asked nodding to Iris who smiled and nodded back then Barry looked at Caitlin who nodded her head that it was okay to leave, Barry and Eddie walked over to the bar ordering some drinks and sitting down on the stool looking over the girls.

''So how things with you and Iris'' Barry asked breaking the silence and the eye distance from the girls while Eddie chuckled and looked at Iris his eyes were sparking at his beauty, Barry saw the way Eddie looked at Iris he knew that Eddie loved her he knew that he wouldn't hurt her or he had to deal with Barry.

''Great, Everything great and I just really love her but tonight is not all about the dinner I have something else that I need to do'' Eddie said to Barry which made him think on their relationship they were great with each other making them laugh, and smile.

''Really, so tell me what you have planned up on your sleeve'' Barry asked grinning at Eddie who laughed lightly he wasn't drunk he was sober but he knew Barry way to well that he was just going to spill it before it actually happens.

''That my friend is a surprise, This is my favorite song hey do you mind if I go dance with Iris'' Eddie asked as a slow song came on while Barry shook his head and Eddie walked over to Iris asking her to dance with him of course she accepted, While Caitlin excused herself to the restroom making Barry think more.

Barry watched her leave his heart was pounding more and more every time he watched her, when he kissed her, everything tonight was making more and more confused why couldn't he play along with the fake couple, Barry knew Caitlin she was beautiful, she was guarded when it comes to him but she is also his friend so why coming rush when he looks at her.

Barry shook off the thoughts when he heard Caitlin's voice he turned his head to a man in his 20's black hair and pale skin flirting with Caitlin, He tried to put his arms around her waist and make her sit on his lap but she didn't do it she was screaming at him. This made Barry angry inside someone was touching Caitlin like she was toy he was touching _HIS_ Caitlin.

Barry walked over to the man making sure he was behind him his anger was floating more and more when he was him with Caitlin, Barry tapped on his shoulder angrily making the man turn around to him now they were eye to eye the man was confused on Barry's angry face.

''Excuse me but I couldn't help notice that you talking and touching my girlfriend now if you can please get the hell out than everything showed be fine'' Barry said with bitterness in his voice looking straight at the man while He clenched his teeth looking at the Barry who did this Kid think he was.

''Back off man I was here first and I know for sure that this hot piece of ass is not your girlfriend so just walk along'' The man said hitting Barry face lightly and turning around to Caitlin who was reading to smack him, while Barry clenched his jaw so he tapped harder on the man's shoulder the man rolled his eyes and as he turned around Barry punched him square in the eye making him fall to the ground.

''If you call my girlfriend that again I will make sure I will do something worse than that got it Man'' Barry said to him rising his voice and grabbing the man by his shoulder pushing him out the front door without being accused of anything, Barry walked back to Caitlin who crossed her am looking angry as ever watching Barry walk by.

''You know I could've handle it I didn't need your help'' Caitlin was mad she wasn't weak she could have easily made that guy to go away she didn't Barry's help she didn't anyone help she was Caitlin Snow, While Barry thought Caitlin was sticking up for herself he put out on palm when he heard a slow song come on.

''I know you can but as your boyfriend I had to do what I just did, Now come on lets dance this can be our song'' Caitlin looked at his hand and then looked at the dance floor seeing Eddie and Iris dancing like no one was around and she needed to do that to they were a fake couple they had to prove it.

Caitlin grabbed his hand and grinned at him, Barry smiled at her as they headed to the dance floor slow dancing to ''Bless the Broken road- Rascal Flatts''. Barry putting his hands on Caitlin back and she wrapped her arms around his neck sewing to the slow music she put her head on his shoulder and he let her, They were both to comfortable with each other warmness to even think of pulling away.

''You know Barry tonight wasn't as bad as I thought'' Caitlin said moving away from his shoulder and Barry smiled at her pulling away one hand so he can grab her hand while she steady herself but putting one hand on his shoulder and now looking at they connected hand, They both felt the tingle flying through their body it was more than they can think of.

''You know Caitlin you aren't that bad to hang out with maybe I could start using more and more'' Barry teased and Caitlin playfully stepped on his toe making in whimper while they laughed together, suddenly they go shoved making them come more closer than they were they both looked up to each other's eye and looked deeply.

Barry couldn't stop looking into Caitlin's big beautiful eyes he saw the softness in her eyes and looked down on her big red lips and suddenly feeling pounding of his heart he didn't know why but he moved closer to Caitlin and put one of his thumbs on her cheek bone. Caitlin closed her eyes as she led into Barry she felt sparks and tingles go through she didn't want it to stop.

''You're so Beautiful'' Barry said as he creased Caitlin cheek while she looked up to him moving her hand from his shoulder now onto to the side of his neck and he made a move keeping her steady while moving more and more close to her dipping his head so he could be inches to her lips.

They both felt the fireworks and sparks even if their lips weren't touching whatever happen to them made them want more and more they couldn't hide anymore feelings they needed this, Barry and Caitlin were now so close into kissing only a couple of leaning and their lips would be smashed but it didn't happen when they heard Eddie's voice through a microphone.

Once they heard Eddie's voice they knew they had to pull away and pay attention but they didn't instead they had their foreheads together that kept their heart pound more and more, Barry clenched his jaw and pulled away from Caitlin looking at Eddie who got hit by the spotlight with Iris next to him smiling brightly her perfect white teeth showing.

''Um Hi I just wanted to first tell everyone Merry Christmas since I'm up here right now probably embarrassing myself right now *Crowd Laughs* Okay so I am up here to say a story could be a funny or boring story depending on you guys but I am here to tell you guys why I am deeply in love with my girlfriend'' Eddie says grabbing Iris head facing directly at her looking into her eyes.

''Iris I love you, I love everything about you, I love your smile, I love the way you talk and try to make people feel better, I love how you can try to make jokes but don't turn out funny at all but I still love it, I hate when I see a tear on your face cause I want to only see your lovable laugh, I hate if people make you angry then it makes me angry'' Iris smiled at his words having tears in her eyes this was deferentially the best Christmas she ever had.

''I love how bad ass you are, I love you soul and personality, I can help but love every little thing about you, I hope one day you will be my wife and make me happy everyday when I know your officially mine, I hope one day we can have kids and they would always scream ''Mommy and Daddy'', I hope that one day can be today'' Eddie finally said kneeling down with a small box in his hand and Iris was to shock at his wonderful speech she was in tears probably ruining her makeup.

''Iris West can you make that one day become this day by agreeing to marry me'' Eddie said over the microphone putting it down and opening the box to a 1.00 carat diamond ring and Iris held over her mouth feeling a sob but she nodded, She loved Eddie and wanted to be in his life forever until they die with each other she could never see her future unless Eddie was in it.

Eddie standing up put the ring on Iris finger and kissing her deeply as the crowd went wild cheers for both of them, Caitlin and Barry stood there in shock in a million years they never thought Eddie would purpose to Iris. Caitlin looked at Barry and he watched them his jaw was clenched and she felt bad for him she knew his crush for her he must be heartbroken.

Everything went back to normal after Eddies proposal they team decide to go back and celebrate on it, Iris was showing her ring and talking to Caitlin about Eddie and how sweet it was. Eddie and Barry soon started talking about future and how it could successful to one another while Barry stared at Caitlin and Iris and smiled at them he thought it was nice to see them talking.

''Are you going to be okay'' Caitlin asked as she watched Eddie and Iris leave to go to the dance floor but she didn't look at Barry it would break her heart to see his sad face she couldn't bare see it, But Barry was the one to stare at Caitlin he thought about he wasn't sad about it he was actually happy for them and it helped him the Caitlin was right by his side.

''Yeah I think I'm going to be than okay, Thank you for coming with me tonight and being by my side'' Barry told her and she turned her head and grinned at him while he smiled at her and grabbed her hand kissing her knuckle. Then they started talking knowing more and more stuff about each other and it was fun to have a break and just be themselves not a fake couple.

Finally after 2 hours later they crew started to pack up since the deal was to only stay for 2 hours and then leave, Barry helped Caitlin with her coat while Eddie did the same to Iris it was nice day for all of them even if half of it was fake it was always great time spending with each other.

''It was such a great time to spend with you guys I can hope we can do this more often'' Iris said with a wide smile she was beyond happy right now at that minute she hoped her life could be like that forever filled with happiness, Barry smiled at Iris and nodded giving her a hug while he did the same to Eddie.

''Oh and Caitlin we should hang out more you are a very funny person to hang out with'' Caitlin smiled at her nodding and they pulled each other to a hug it was true to iris Caitlin was a very outgoing person with a lot of truthfulness. They let go of each other than Caitlin and Eddie greeted each other goodbye with a simple hug and hand shake.

Barry and Caitlin held hands once they saw Iris and Eddie leave but truth be told they both didn't want to go back home now they wanted to be near each other at all times, ''Caitlin do you want to go home or I was thinking we can go walking real quick'' He suggested he didn't want this night to end it was way to good to end and Caitlin felt the same.

''A walk sounds nice'' She told him and he smiled walking hand to hand outside in the chilly night of December, even though they could have stopped being a couple they couldn't help but play along with it more and more. They had many compliments while walking people were saying they were a ''cute couple'' and ''I can tell you guys future''

They were having a great time walking around it wasted more time to know leave each other because Caitlin knows when she goes home and Barry leaves and god she didn't want to admit this but she was going to miss him a hell lot. Barry was lighting up the mood making as much as jokes as he can he was happy to see Caitlin laugh or giggle he was going to remember this day for sure.

''Uh Barry I'm sorry to tell you this but it's getting late and I still need to go to work so can you please take me home'' Caitlin said as they stopped to sit down on a bench while Barry nodded and smirked he knew a perfect way to take her home, They stood up and Barry grabbed her hand the sparks flying through their hands as they connected.

''Oh you probably either going to hate or love me on what I am about to do'' Barry smirked and Caitlin rose her brows confused then Barry picked her up a bridal style and in an instant he used his super speed not taking long to reach her apartment.

Once they made it Barry put Caitlin down and leaned her against her apartment door while He looked at her she was sure beautiful and he probably said that the whole night but he didn't care if admitted it forever it was true. Caitlin was getting knots on her stomach she was way to close to Barry right now and she wasn't going to able to stop herself if she kissed him.

''Like I said before thanking for coming with me tonight you were great at acting'' Barry said out of breath as he stared at her then her lips he just wanted to just take one step forward and kiss her, Caitlin looked at Barry and smiled then looked into his eyes that were shining she was lost and melted then she notice how his lips were inches to her like it was when they were dancing.

''Barry we shouldn't..'' Caitlin tried to explain as Barry got closer but he didn't finish he crashed his lips to her gently he wanted to feel her warm lips on him one more time because he knew after today things were going to be different. Caitlin was surprised by his rush but kissed him back with a passion and the sparks flew making them want more and more.

They explore each other mouth and loved every part of it, Barry couldn't get enough her kisses it was a new feeling every time he put his hands on her waist and pushed more into her door making her gasp. Caitlin put her palm on the side of his neck bringing him closer the tingles were rushing and she couldn't hide anymore she needed Barry Allen.

Caitlin reached behind her arm and opened her apartment door and lead Barry in their continuing their kiss as Barry kicked the door closed and put Caitlin near a wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he held it, Barry let's go of her waist and travels his mouth to her neck kissing every spot he can making her moan and he loved it that way.

''Barryy'' She tries to speak but once again Barry hushes her with his lips over her and she knew she was too weak to fight so she let him have control but it doesn't mean that they aren't going to talk about this, Caitlin reaches to Barry suits and takes off his jacket first then goes to unbutton his shirt until his chest was fully showing.

Then Caitlin feels sick and tears forming in her eyes once she thought about Ronnie she couldn't help but feel she abandoned or cheated on Ronnie since he was dead and she promised herself that she would never love someone because Ronnie was her only love. Barry noticed wet tears touching to his face and he pulled away slowly to see Caitlin eyes closed tears flowing down.

''Caitlin, hey Caitlin whats wrong'' Barry asked as he reached to Caitlin wiping away her tears with thumb and Caitlin opened her eyes she wasn't kissing Barry anymore but she was close to him like the beginning. She stepped away from him and the wall and paced around she wasn't thinking right and it didn't help that Barry was in front her without a shirt.

''Nothing.. Barry I need you to leave'' Caitlin said firmly she tried to not let any more tears spill but it was hard to keep up she didn't know she would feel this way it was overwhelming for her. While Barry was left shocked he had his mouth open and grabbed button shirt and put it on re-buttoning everything but he wasn't ready to leave without an explanation.

''What Caitlin why'' He said in a shock voice he had a feeling that he ruined everything by that move he made why did he kiss her anyway everything was to bad now, Caitlin stopped pacing and let out a sign Barry was making this hard for her she needed to shut down she couldn't open up her feeling to him it wasn't her at all.

''You just need to go okay.. This is was a mistake'' Caitlin breathed out and regretted it once she was the pain on Barry's face it wasn't like he had feeling for her he was into Iris.. her was nothing special she wasn't a golden prize so why would he have a pain face on.

''Caitlin I didn't think this was a mistake I thought that...'' He tried to speak but Caitlin walked over to him a put a hand near his face to stop talking and he looked down at her angry face. Caitlin couldn't handle it she didn't want to hear something like that because it was the exact thing Ronnie told her when they both had their first kiss and started dating.

''Stop Barry okay look we had a deal to go to dinner for 2 hours and go home I didn't think that we would be making out but It was a mistake and will never happen again so leave'' She tried to be angry that was the only deal breaker was to be angry at him and then he would leave, Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing he would never thought Caitlin would say this.

''Fine if you want me to leave I'll leave thanks for everything Doc have a nice night Merry Christmas Snow'' Barry said his voice was bitter and angry veins showing through his neck as he spoke, he turned around and grabbed his Jacket and headed to the door he was angry and upset that Caitlin would think like that he thought she was different.

Caitlin watched as the door slammed hearing a rush of sound leaving the air she finally was able to give up and cry and that's what she did, she curled into a ball and cried she was mad at herself for agreeing to go to the dinner and for kissing back Barry. She felt like she hurt one important person in life all because she was to scare to go close to someone.

Once Barry sped back home he changed into new clothes to sleep in and brushed his teeth, washed his face a couple of time he just needed a reminder not to go to Caitlin's because once he saw her crying his heart broke but she also broke his. He left the bathroom and headed to bed but not until hearing a vibe he looked at the text message:

Iris-Tonight was great we all should do it again on New's years, He looked at the text message and signed he couldn't do it again if Caitlin hated him or thought of any feelings for him were a mistake, He knew to he shouldn't feel this way but he also knew that it felt right to him and he couldn't deny that there wasn't a connection because there was.

**Hey Guys so how was this chapter? Did you guys like it better than the first Chapter? Well I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter and have a great Christmas people are getting Lucky that they have Tuesday and Monday off well I'm not lucking at all I have it on. **

**But whatever.. Have a Christmas and New years and Thank you to all the review I got the last chapter so yeah I hope I get more on this chapter but its fine I don't at least I tried right. **

**Thank you to the Reviews: **

**ArTeMuS09- Just Did! :) **

**BriannieBee64- Aww Thank you and By the way I love you profile pic it's just beautiful:)  
><strong>

**BSwifty1997-Thank You :)**

**Renaissancebooklover108- Awww Me too I feel the same :) **

**No Name Anime Fan- Thank you and I'm sorry for my writing I'm really not the best with grammar and stuff so please forgive me if there is a lot of Run on :)**

**brico4899- Thank you:) Same with the Westallen I just see them as friends and I do hope Snowbarry end up in the series :)**

**Until til Next time near New Years everyone have a great life's and everything see yea in Chapter 3 and Maybe to a Chapter 4 :) **

**-Kristina**


	3. Chapter 3 Snowbarry Ch3

**Hey guys.. sorry I took a very long time in posting the new chapter, I was busy with exams. But hey I'm back now, with a fully well written Chapter 3 and all the help from DrCaitlinSnow. She is very helpful and made this story even better so Thank you, DrCaitlinSnow. **

A week later, New Year's Eve came around, and everything that happened leading up to it had been hell for Barry and Caitlin. First, Caitlin ignored Barry at work whenever he tried to talk to her, making him angry.

Then Barry decided it was best for him to miss 3 days of work in order clear his head about things. They both missed each other immensely, but they weren't ready to admit that they needed each other.

Barry met up with Joe more often because he had told him the truth about the fake couple, and Joe could understand his adopted son's feelings for Caitlin. Barry was miserable.

He needed Caitlin as a friend. This is the first time anything like this happened, and Barry blamed himself for his damn hormones. Barry couldn't get Caitlin off his mind no matter what he did, so he began to think about moving on with another woman.

Caitlin barely talked throughout the whole week; she was emotional about everything that had happened on Christmas. She prayed that everything could go back to normal, and she prayed for Ronnie's forgiveness.

Cisco tried talking to her, but like with every other man in her life, she just shut down and told him she didn't want to talk about; that was just how Caitlin Snow rolled.

Finally, it was New Year's Eve, and honestly, no one was in the mood for anything… well, "no one" was really just Caitlin and Barry.

Cisco, on the other hand, was overwhelmed with excitement for 2015; he couldn't wait any longer. He stood around with a bottle of gin and poured a glass for everyone as a celebration for the New Year.

''Okay, everyone, cheer for the New Year, 2015! Let's make this our best year ever,'' Cisco announced to everyone, bringing around the drinks while smiling.

Wells was happy about it all, and he joined Cisco in the celebration, but Barry and Caitlin were slumped over and not talking, which made Cisco notice them and get confused.

''Look, I'm done with you guys being so down! Tell me right now what's happened that's making you guys so gloomy.'' Cisco demanded, looking between Barry and Caitlin, both of whom had a blank expression.

Barry clenched his jaw because he knew Cisco getting hints to the situation, but it wasn't his fault. Caitlin just didn't want to talk to him anymore.

''Nothing, Cisco, just forget about it! I'm just not that into New Years, that's all,'' Caitlin answered quickly as it had become silent while Barry chuckled under his breath, making the group look at him.

He couldn't believe Caitlin's words. He was still angry that she couldn't at least talk about it instead of hiding.

''Something funny, Barry?'' Cisco asked him. Barry rose his brows at Cisco and then glanced at Caitlin who clenched her teeth at him as a threat to keep him from revealing the secret.

Barry stood up, and looking out the window of the lab, he saw the reflection of Caitlin through it. His heart broke even more, but his anger rose with it.

''Yeah, there actually is Cisco. I just think it's funny how Caitlin doesn't like New Years. I mean, isn't that just so funny, another thing she doesn't like,'' Barry laughed as he told what he wanted Cisco to think the truth was.

He didn't care if he made her mad or anything because he thought she deserved it since she was ignoring him, not the other way around.

''I could tell you another thing I don't like- Men that are pale, have brown, spiky hair, and are named Barry Allen,'' Caitlin shot back bitterly and glared at Barry while he did the same to her.

Cisco watched them bicker and decided something major must have happened to them because they acted with such hatred toward each other when it had always been kindness before.

''I'm going to go and get some air- thanks for the wine, Cisco,'' Barry told them, not making eye contact with Caitlin. He was sure as hell mad at her.

She felt the same way, but her heart told her to apologize because she missed sweet Barry and soft hands laying on her's, but she also knew that once a heart was broken, it couldn't be truly fixed.

Barry walked out of S.T.A.R Labs into the chilly night of what was now January. He wasn't cold, but his heart was. He couldn't think straight. He knew he was mad at her, but he did't want to be mad. He wanted her, but she didn't want him.

Barry Allen knew Caitlin Snow, and he knew that there was something wrong ever since their first kiss together, but he didn't know what it was.

Caitlin decided that she needed fresh air too, but all she really wanted was to go and see Barry since she felt bad about what she had told him. She grabbed her coat and started to head out of the lab and into the chilly winds.

She walked out and saw Barry sitting on a bench looking at the other side of the street and thinking deeply. Caitlin took a deep breath and made her way towards Barry, sitting next to him.

''I'm sorry about what I said to you in the lab,'' Caitlin told him cautiously. The silence grew longer and longer, but Barry didn't turn to her yet.

He was still mad at her, not for what she had said, but what she had been doing to him for the past week. Caitlin felt the tension rise as she watched Barry's chest move up and down faster and faster, showing her that he was breathing hard.

''I don't care what you said to me in the lab. I care about what you've been doing to me for the past week,'' Barry said, clenching his jaw as he turned back to look at Caitlin, who had no words escaping her lips.

Caitlin knew what he was talking about, but she needed to stay away from Barry. She didn't want to fall in love again, but she might have already.

''I... you know what, I'm doing this for me, Barry, so why are you getting mad about it?'' Barry stared at her, feeling a pit of emptiness in his stomach. He felt like Caitlin was just doing this to torture him, and the worst part is that it was working. She broke his heart and then left on the floor.

''Why am I getting mad- I don't know Caitlin, maybe because you haven't talked to me in a week, but whenever you do talk it turns out to be a fight over something stupid, so, no, you tell me why I'm mad!'' He raised his voice, and Caitlin flinched a little.

She didn't need to hear the actual truth because she already knew it and regretted ever doing something to hurt Barry, but she needed to do it for herself.

"I know I have been ignoring you Barry, but everyone has a reason, and mine is perfect," She tried that comeback, but it failed her. Barry was just smarter than that and knew Caitlin just didn't feel for him as he did her.

''Caitlin, if you don't feel the same way then just tell me. You don't have to feel the same way. It's better than leaving me guessing.'' Caitlin then felt guilty and was at a loss for words. That was the problem! She did feel the same way, but she didn't want to. She only wanted Barry as a friend, nothing more.

All of a sudden, the couple heard a squeal and turned their heads to see Iris in a white coat with a coffee in her hand. She smiled at Caitlin and Barry and rushed over to them quickly. She missed them since she hadn't heard anything back from Barry the last time she sent that text.

''Guys, it's so good to see you,'' Iris said, smiling, and Barry was the first one to cheer up and hug her for as long of a time as possible. He did miss her, and he was happy to see Iris had worn his Christmas gift to her.

Although Caitlin felt jealously rise up in her, she knew this was another reason she didn't want to fall in love with Barry: he was still in love with Iris.

''Caitlin! It's been so long since I've seen you during Christmas- Oh my god, please tell me you're coming over for New Year's!'' Iris told her as she let go of Barry and brought Caitlin into a tight hug, which Caitlin returned.

Barry went wide eyed as she mentioned New Year's. He had totally forgotten about celebrating New Year's. He didn't even know if he could pull it off with Caitlin again.

''Um, actually, Iris, I'm not...'' Barry started, but Caitlin hushed him by stepping on his toe, hard, making him whimper and bite his cheek from the inside.

''We don't know what time to come tonight since we're going together,'' Caitlin finished his sentence for him, and Iris smiled at her, making Caitlin do the same. Barry was shocked at Caitlin's reaction. He never thought they would do this again.

''Yes! Okay, come by my house tonight at 7, so the party can start with you two lovebirds,'' Iris cheered out and Barry smiled and awkwardly grabbed onto Caitlin's hand.

They both had missed the tingle and sparks that rushed through their bodies when they touched. Iris wished them well and headed out because she had promised she would go and meet up with Eddie for the celebration.

Barry and Caitlin stared at each other in deep thought, their hands still connected. They didn't want to let go. They both missed it like they were an actual couple, but that was another problem: they weren't.

Barry was giving up. He told himself if he can't make Caitlin feel the same way then he would give up and let go her, but he didn't want to.

''Why did you say you would come to the party with me?'' Barry asked Caitlin, looking down at their hands and let go of hers, making their hands feel cold as the sparks disappeared.

Caitlin couldn't form words. She didn't know why she said yes, but she liked Iris as a friend and didn't want to tell her she had lied about the whole couple thing.

''I don't know… I just couldn't let her know that we lied to her. We already told them that we are a couple, so let's just keep going along with it,'' Caitlin explained and Barry nodded, not really feeling as though he could comprehend the conversation.

Now, he was worried that he couldn't control himself when he saw Caitlin and was near her. He wished she had never agreed to the party.

''Okay, well, I'll pick you up at 6:55, and we can head out then and act like a couple at the party,'' Barry said with a sad smile. He wasn't even planning on celebrating New Year's this year. He wasn't too lazy to, he just wasn't in the mood for it.

Caitlin's heart broke as she watched his sad face form. She had really hurt him and didn't know how to make it up to him.

''Barry, I'm sorry. I just- I can't be with you in that way.'' Barry understood. He had wanted to hear that answer. That's all he wanted to know. Now he knew he had to move on.

Caitlin felt tears well up in her eyes. This was the worst decision she had ever made, but she couldn't be with someone. Ronnie was still firmly in her mind and heart.

''And that's all I wanted to hear. I'll see you at 6:55. I think I'm… uh, going for a walk,'' Barry told Caitlin, leaving without looking back. He was now in pain. He couldn't believe he had just lost someone who was so important to him.

Caitlin finally let tears out once she saw Barry walk away and not look back. It hurt her to see him go.

''I'm sorry, Barry,'' Caitlin muttered. Barry couldn't hear her but was still walking away. Finally, she decided it was best for her to go home and rest. She couldn't deal with this.

Back in the lab, Cisco had stared at Barry and Caitlin the whole time. After spying on them, he understood everything and hoped he would see them together or everything going back to normal.

Time past, and Barry was getting ready in a black plaid shirt with grey stripes on it and blue jeans on. He had realized in all the time throughout the fight that he was not over Caitlin and could never move on because she was something special. Barry looked at the time. It was 6:50, which meant that soon he needed to pick up Caitlin and act like a couple.

Meanwhile, Caitlin was finishing dressing herself up for the New Year's party. Caitlin wore black leather pants and a golden sparkle tank top to match. She put on some black high heels and then put on golden bracelet. She also wanted to wear her gift from Barry but didn't have the guts to. She kept her hair curly since it looked nice with her outfit and put on a light shade of pink lipstick.

Caitlin heard a knock at her door and knew it was Barry, so she checked herself one more time, making sure nothing was wrong with her getup. Once she opened the door, she saw a handsome Barry and couldn't help but notice how the black colors he wore makes him look good and serious.

Barry looked at Caitlin and thought about how she looked flawless, just like last time. He was looking at her and admiring her beauty, but this time, he decided to not say anything, even though he wanted to tell Caitlin how beautiful she actually was.

Then he looked at her lips and knew he had to be careful because she didn't feel the same way.

"We should… Um, we should get going,'' Caitlin told Barry as the silenced lengthened, and all Barry did was nod at her. They decide to walk to Iris's since Barry felt weak from the lack of sleep he had been having since Christmas.

Once they made it to her house, it had filled up with many people celebrating and eating, waiting for the New Year to start.

Iris was having a fun time with her friends and Eddie. They told jokes and brought the spirit into everything. Iris told everyone about her engagement and how excited she was about her future wedding.

At that time, Iris looked around for Barry and Caitlin and found them near the door. As she watched, she noticed that it looked like they were mad at each other as they were each glaring at their companion.

''Caitlin! You're here!'' Iris squealed as she made her way to Barry and Caitlin, giving Caitlin a tight hug like she hadn't seen her in a year. Caitlin hugged back and smiled, but on the inside, she was guilty for the huge lie she made up about Barry and her.

They came out of their embrace, and Iris noticed and reacted Caitlin's sad eyes, but she tried to recover by giving her a small smile.

''Barry, glad you made it. Come on, let's go and get a beer. Always nice to see you too, Caitlin,'' Eddie told the fake couple as he rushed over to Barry, giving him a hug and a handshake.

Eddie then looked at Caitlin and gave her a light hug and a charming smile. They talked for a few minutes before Eddie and Barry decided to go and hang out with some of Eddie's friends.

''Barry, what are you doing? Aren't you going to give Caitlin her goodbye kiss?'' Eddie questioned with a smirk on his face as he looked at the lovely couple. Eddie wasn't trying to force anything; he was just happy to see Barry happy and knew that one day Barry would get married and have kids and that Eddie would stay at his side through the whole thing.

Barry rolled his eyes playfully at Eddie and then turned to Caitlin, giving her a light kiss on the cheek, but even one kiss can cause great things. Barry knew that a kiss on the cheek was different than the lips, but it still made him want more and miss her lips on his.

He walked away with Eddie, but the only thing on his mind was Caitlin.

The night went on, and everyone was having a blast, even Barry and Caitlin. Caitlin made some new friends by talking to the ordinary people and finding stuff they had in common, even taking pictures and selfies with them.

With Barry, it was same thing; he enjoyed the night even though he thought he would hate it. Every now and then he would take a quick glance at Caitlin.

Caitlin left the group she was with and went to find Barry since it was almost time to go and watch the New Year's ball drop, and Iris wanted to take a picture with Barry and Caitlin. Once Caitlin found Barry her heart broke at the sight of him.

Caitlin was looking at Barry and a dirty blonde girl mid 20's flirt with each. Barry was smiling and the blonde girl was laughing and touching his arm while talking.

Jealously rushed over Caitlin, and she knew what she had to do. Just like how Barry treated her when they were at the restaurant and the man was flirting with her, Caitlin walked over and Barry and the dirty blonde tried to act normal. Caitlin then kissed Barry's cheek and held his hand, smiling wide at him as if she was in love with him.

''Honey, I didn't know you made a new friend. Hi, I'm Caitlin, Barry's girlfriend,'' Caitlin told the blonde girl, faking a smile and reaching out for a handshake while the blonde girl, who was very confused, awkwardly shook the brunette's hand, raising her brow at Barry.

Barry was confused and angry with Caitlin at the same time. All he was trying to do was move on.

''Girlfriend? You never mentioned that Barry,'' the dirty blonde girl said as she gave Barry a dirty look with a hint of anger. Barry turned to Caitlin and sighed at her. Then he let go of her hand, feeling the coldness come and the warmness disappearing.

Caitlin knew she had made Barry mad, but it wasn't her fault since they still need to act like a couple.

''Look Anna, I can explain everything. Yes, she is my girlfriend, but-'' That was all Anna needed to hear. She slapped Barry and walked away from them, wondering how could a guy flirt with another girl when he already had a girlfriend.

Caitlin tried hard not to laugh as she watched Barry turn around and glare at her. Barry then grabbed Caitlin's forearm and led them outside into the backyard.

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Barry angrily asked Caitlin once they were far away from Iris's house. Barry was very upset and mad at Caitlin. She had ruined his chance to move on from the girl he loves.

Caitlin flinched at Barry's tone and began to feel guilty. Maybe she could have helped him by setting him up with the Anna instead of ruining it.

''What the hell is wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Why were flirting with some girl when you know that we have to act like a couple,'' Caitlin angrily replied. She couldn't help but say it as she thought about Anna touching Barry and him liking it.

Barry was then confused at Caitlin's words but smirked at her once he realized something.

''Wait, are you jealous? Oh my god, you were jealous because I was talking to Anna,'' Barry said to Caitlin calmly and smirked at her. Caitlin knew she was jealous because Anna was prettier than her and she was outgoing, something Caitlin wasn't.

''Jealous? As if! I was just trying to separate you guys so Iris won't be suspicious on how you could have been cheating on me. Plus, what do you even see in Anna?'' Caitlin then put her palm in her mouth and cursed to herself. She didn't mean to say it out loud. Now Barry was going to think that she was jealous.

''First, don't say that this is about Iris catching me 'cheating on you.' You and I both know that you were jealous that I was talking to Anna and not you.'' Caitlin blushed red and angrily turned away since she knew it was true.

Barry smirked when he saw Caitlin blush, and his heart lit up once he thought about how maybe he did have a chance.

''Okay, maybe I was jealous! So what? It's not like it means anything!'' Caitlin shouted at Barry turning back to him, but the only thing Barry did was stare at her. Caitlin was mad now.

She was mad because Barry knew everything, she was mad because she did this to herself, and she was mad because she fell hard for Barry without even noticing it.

''Okay, so if it means nothing to you, then I can just go back to Anna and ask for her number and to date her, right? You don't mind do you?'' Barry told her, raising his voice and moving closer to Caitlin. Barry felt as though Caitlin was just saying all this stuff to mess with his head, and it was working.

''No, I don't care if you… ask her for her number and… um, d-date her,'' Caitlin said slowly, gulping in everything Barry had told her. She wanted the best for him, even if that means letting him go. Barry then rolled his eyes at Caitlin because it was way too obvious what she wanted.

'You don't care… you don't care? Wow, for a Doctor who has worked all her life for her studies, you're not that bright. What do I want Caitlin?'' Barry asked her and moved even closer to her, staring into her eyes that were sparking and warm.

Caitlin felt shy now. She needed to shut down and not think about Barry staring at her with such love.

''I don't know Barry. Everything is getting more and more confusing. I should have never agreed to pretend to be a couple with you,'' Caitlin spit out and put a hand on her forehead. She was getting a headache from all this fighting.

Barry thought about the many questions in head he wanted to let out so he could fulfill his want for more answers.

''Then why did you agree? Why didn't you just say no? Why did you kiss me back twice? Why did you do all this stuff, huh, Caitlin?'' These questions that he spat out made Caitlin stop and think. Barry crossed his arms and waited for some answers. He knew this was too much for Caitlin, but it was also to much for him not to know.

''I don't know why I didn't say no. I don't know why I let you kiss me or why I kissed you back, and I don't know why I did this stuff, but somehow it made us grow closer, even for just that one day,'' Caitlin stressed the last part since it was true.

She couldn't get that one day out her head. It was like a dream that she needed to wake up from, but didn't want to.

''I know Caitlin, and I wish you knew what I want because... Caitlin, what I want is you,'' Barry finally let out what he had been trying to say for the past week, maybe even for the entire time from when he first met Caitlin.

But all Caitlin did was close her eyes tightly. This wasn't suppose to happen, she wasn't supposed to feel for anyone besides Ronnie.

''Barry... I can't... I just can't do this,'' Caitlin said to justify her feelings. She was Caitlin; she knew there were two ways this could go: either Barry gave up on her and left or her walking away like always. Barry let out a small sigh. He knew Caitlin felt the same way, and he knew that they had a connection. Hell, she even admitted it, so what was the problem?

''Then just tell me why Caitlin. Why can't we be together? You feel the same way. I know you do... is this because of Ronnie?'' Barry finally realized that Caitlin had saved her heart for her dead fiancé, the one who loved her first.

Caitlin now felt cold, not from the weather, but from her heart. The truth was coming up, and she couldn't hide any longer.

''Yes, but that's not the only reason Barry… We weren't supposed to feel anything for each other- this can't happen. I'm just your personal physician and friend. That's how it's supposed to go.'' Barry sighed and moved his hand to his forehead again, feeling a pain. She was right, he knew that, but it wasn't like they did this on purpose. It just sort of happened.

''And I wasn't suppose to feel anything for you. I was suppose to love Iris, but somehow you changed that and now, all day, I can't think about anyone but you. Don't tell me it isn't the same for you,'' Caitlin bit her bottom lip and looked away. It was true for both of them.

Neither of them could get out of each other's mind. It was like they had to be together.

''Okay, yes, but nothing will change, Barry. If somehow we do end up together, you will somehow leave my life just like every other guy I have dated,'' Caitlin told him, opening up as tears threatened to fall. She couldn't handle it anymore. The truth had to be told to someone, so why not the guy she actually cares for and loves?

Barry stared at Caitlin, now understanding that she was just so scared to be with someone again. Who could blame her? She just lost the love of her life. Barry strolled over to Caitlin, bringing her into a long hug.

He put his arms around her waist, and at first she didn't do anything. Eventually, she hugged him back, putting her head to his chest and crying.

They stood still in each other's embrace. After a while, they started hearing shouts counting down from 10, meaning it was almost time for the New Year. They waited until number 1 came up to let go since they didn't wanted to leave the long, loving hug that they both needed.

Finally, they heard laughter and cheering, but all they did was stand still into the snowy weather of 2015.

''Happy New Years, Caitlin,'' Barry said, letting go of Caitlin, looking into her loving eyes before giving her a long kiss on her forehead. His soft lips made her shiver.

Caitlin then repeated the gesture before putting her head back to his chest. However, instead of staying still, Barry was oddly dancing with her since he didn't want the night to end.

They danced happily into the New Year, but Barry couldn't help but think on how he was going to win Caitlin's heart since she was keeping it so close. Barry usually didn't know what love was.

He thought he was in love with Iris, but it turned out his feelings for Caitlin were more passionate. The only thing Barry had to do now was win Caitlin's heart.

**Like the new edit of the story? I hope you guys liked it. One more thing, I actually don't know how long I will take on Chapter 4 since it took me longer for Chapter 3. **

**I will try to write Chapter 4 fast and make sure it's edit and everything, but like I said It could take a long time to post, sorry guys but school and I might also join a new sport, so please don't kill me yet. **

**Well since I should stop talking, I want to thank my reviewers from last chapter:**

** - Thank you and dont worry you will :) **

**Snowbarry- I did with a new chapter, hope you enjoy. :) **

**Anne- I know it is heartbreaking, Hoped you enjoyed the new chapter :) **

**LegendOfTomoroww- Yeah, um sorry. You waited longer than New years but hopefully this chapter help.. ha ha maybe now :) **

**C- Thank you so much :)**

**brico4899- I know, I felt the same way, when I wrote it :) **

**Airsay- Thank you, and I think they hit a good road in this chapter but Chapter 4 will be better I promise. :) **

**Okay so that's all. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. Please don't hate me, I will try to update fast but like said maybe not so cross your fingers. **

**-Kristina. See you next time :) **


End file.
